What if?
by VioletDream13
Summary: so this is hunger games but what if peeta had died in the games? would would Katniss have done? and what lies in wait for Gale? how will it all end and could their still be a revolution? Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games Fan Fiction.

Chapter one

I looked around me. Our house just behind me, my sister prim asleep with my mum. Her mangled cat buttercup at her feet. All inside, dreading the day to come. It's early. The only people who are about are the miners, on their way to the mines. Their coal dust coated faces and clothes that are always dirty because there is no point cleaning them. Walking to their death every day. I make my way towards the fence, layered in my father's old hunting jacket and boots. When I breathe out it causes a light mist to appear for a few seconds, then disappear just as fast. I pause for a second, listening out for a light humming that would tell me the fence is electrified. It never is but out of habit I always check. There is no electricity in District 12. And when there is, it's for an hour at most. Wriggling under the fence, I started going into the woods. Retrieving my bow from a dying tree trunk, my arrows from underneath a log. I climbed over rocks and headed for my favorite nook in the rocks. On my way there, I spotted a deer. My first deer of the year. I loaded my bow and raised it up to the direction of the animal. Before I could shoot I wandered off. I followed it deeper into the woods. Carefully aiming pebbles at trees and using them to get the deer to move into shot. Raising my bow again I was about to shoot, when the deer ran off at the sound of someone else's voice.

"Damn you Gale! I could have had that one."

"And what were you planning to do with a deer catnip?"

"I was going to sell it."

"What today? With all the peacekeepers?"

"I would have sold it, to peacekeepers. Like you haven't sold to peacekeepers?"

"Yes, but not today."

"Doesn't matter what day it is gale, I will always need to hunt to survive."

We headed towards our spot. The nook in the rocks that we sit in everyday. Talking of impossible things. It's easy to loose track of time there. The views are so good, I could stare at them all day. Gale pulled his game bag off his shoulder and opened it up. He reached in an revealed two cheese buns, my favorite.

"Oh my God Gale! Are these real?"

"Yeah, baked fresh this morning, cost me a pigeon."

I broke one open. Taking in their smell. They were still warm. We picked berries and found some weeds to add some extra to the rolls, then tucked into our feast.

"Happy Hunger Games."

"And may the odds be ever in your favor."

We said in our mock Capitol accents. It's the choice we have to make. Weep and lie in terror of it or laugh about the Hunger Games. Laughing's easier. For us anyway. For a while we chatted about trades we have made and how our families are. Avoiding the subject of the reaping today. But it's getting on and we need to be back in time to prepare for the reaping.

"Gale, how many times has your name be entered in the reaping?"

"forty four, the odds won't be in my favor today."

I made a small almost snort noise but I felt sorry for him at the same time. He is right, and with those odds, it's likely he will be reaped. Before we split up our stuff from the woods, ready to trade at the Hob, we make a pact like we always do. If one of us is chosen to be a tribute for the Hunger Games, the other promises to take care of and feed their family. Walking back home we pass houses full of starving worrying families, preparing for the reaping. As we reach the Hob we part briefly so Gale can go to the Butcher's while I begin to sell our stock. I buy a few of our basic needs and buy one of greasy sae's meals, as Hob traders we help each other out, I shoot the meat, she makes a stew of it. So I like to know how my meat is being used. I meet up with Gale again and we head off. At the point of the path where we have to part, I give him a quick hug. He accepts it and then breaks off to go home. When I get back Prim is already dressed. I wash and mum tells me she laid something out for me. I scowl at her but thank her anyway. I should forgive her, but I can't. What she did could have killed us. Me and Prim. I won't let it happen again. She had laid out one of her old dresses. I allowed her to braid my hair before we left, heading to the town square. The peacekeepers were all over the town, children were already signing in, finding their place in the roped off areas. We had to sign in but prim started panicking.

"I- I don't want to"

"shh Prim, Prim listen to me OK? It's going to be fine, they need a bit of blood that's all OK it's just a little prick. Prim, Prim it's going to be OK. Remember your name is only in there once, there is no chance they will pick you."

"But you didn't say..."

"I know, I know but I didn't want you to worry. Now come on we need to go."

I lead her back into the crowd off children. We both signed in. I saw Prim wince at the needle. I suppose the reaping could be seen as good in a way. It does help the Capitol keep an idea of the population, but that's it. I'm guided to my age group's roped off area. Looking through the crowd to spot Prim. I see Gale first. He looks calm but I know he will be worried. Ah I see Prim standing next to some of her school friends. She's OK.

"Welcome Welcome" I hear come from a microphone as Effie Trinket steps us to welcome us to the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games district twelve reaping. The video of Panem's past comes up on the big screens. Talking of the great war that lead to the Hunger Games and destruction of district 13. When it ends Effie starts up again.

"I Just love that! Now time to pick our district 12 tributes! As usual, ladies first." she digs her hand around inside a giant glass bowl filled with tiny slips of paper with each girl's name on it. She whips one out and opens it up.

"Primrose Everdeen"

my heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

HG Fan Fiction

Chapter 2

I couldn't breathe. I felt like someone had just punched me a million times in the stomach. Like they had rammed a knife through my chest into my heart and ripped it out of my chest. Words could not describe what was going through my head. Prim. The girl as fragile as her name, just got sent to her death. Condemned to fight for her life in an arena where 24 other children stronger and more ruthless than her will kill her in a heartbeat. How did this happen? How did her name get picked? The odds were as much in her favor as you can get. Her name was only in there once. Once. And she still got reaped. My eyes furiously scanned the crowd of children, searching for her. Once I saw her I knew she was scared. Her face had lost all it's colour and she was frozen. Effie was calling her up to the stage in front of the justice building. But she couldn't move. Other children separated, creating a path for her. Effie knew who she was now, calling her name as happily as she could. Prim flinched like she had woke up from a nightmare, before turning an beginning the walk to the stage. Once she was out of the crowd of children, four peacekeepers surrounded her. Escorting her the short way to the stage. I turned to see Gale. He could tell what I was thinking and shoke his head, warning me not to do it. But it was too late. I was already forcing children out the way as I ran to Prim.

"Prim!"

"Katniss!" she screamed my name. Peacekeepers where running towards me. Grabbing hold of my arms and restraining me from my sister. I tried forcing them away, but there grip only tightened. "No! NO! Prim!" I got free from the peacekeepers. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Effie stared at me. District 12 has never had a volunteer before. Quickly she fumbled with her outfit and began talking again. "I believe we have a volunteer for Primrose. Well come on up then." She gestured towards me and I started walking to her. The peacekeepers formed around me and all I could hear was prim. "No! Katniss! Katniss no!" she screamed and screamed as loud as she could. But there was nothing she could do. As I reached the stage I saw Gale had taken Prim. He was literally dragging her kicking and screaming towards mum. He gave me a look, a tear in his eye before he carried on struggling against Prim. I finally reached Effie and she had her hand held out to me. "Well well. District 12's very first volunteer. And what's your name?"

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen."

"Ah well I can bet that was your sister wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Let's have a round of applause for Katniss. District 12's very first volunteer." she started clapping but stopped when she realized no one else would. Then, to my surprise something unexpected happened. Each member of the audience of children and adults, took their hand and raised it to their mouth, touching their lips with their three fingers. Then raising their fingers into the air. It's a symbol of honor, respect, forgiveness and good luck. Most people know me from the hob so I understand why they would salute me. Anyone else was a surprise to me, I guess I'm more known than I thought. Although that might be because of my father. Effie stood back a bit, taken back by the audiences response. But carries on regardless. Right well on to the gentlemen. She walked over to the other glass bowl. She placed her hand inside the bowl and began searching for a name. She whipped one out and opened it. She read the name Peeta Mellark. No. the feeling that came with Prim's name being called came hurtling back. Peeta Mellark. The boy who saved my life. He was brought up to the stage. No one volunteered for him. I know he has two older brothers. One to old for the reaping now, but the other obviously didn't care for him that much. He knew this. But kept a calm face. Effie started off again about how it was a wonderful day for district 12. She made us shake hands before leading us off into the justice building. The doors closed behind us. Peacekeepers lead me into a room, closing the door behind me. This was the time I got to say goodbye to loved ones before I head off to my death. Mum and Prim came in first. Prim burst in, clutching me tight, crying telling me not to go. But all I could do was tell her I would try to win. For her. She pressed something into my hand. Her favorite pin, of a mockingjay, coloured gold it's feet wrapped around an arrow.

"Prim, this is yours."

"I know but, you can wear it. For good luck."

"OK Prim I will wear it, I promise."

"And you will try to win won't you?"

"I will try Prim. I will try, for you." She sniffed and I passed her back to mum. My voice became more angry now, talking to mum. I warned her that she had to be there for Prim because I won't be. I made her promise not to leave Prim, she can't manage on her own. That Gale will bring game but Prim will need her. Then the peacekeepers came in and they had to leave. Prim started crying and screaming, peacekeepers taking her away. Mum following. I sat down on the sofa that was in the room. I just fixed the pin to my outfit, when Gale entered. I sat up straight away, going towards him. We hugged before he gripped my shoulders.

"Katniss listen to me. Your fast, and you can hunt. All you need is a bow. If there isn't one you can make one."

"Oh Gale, promise me you will look after them. Especially if..."

"Don't talk like that Katniss. You can win this. You really can."

"Gale..."

"No Katniss." The door opened and Gale was taken away from me. It's probably the last time I will ever see him and the lasts words we said was the basis of an argument. I wiped my eyes. I mustn't show signs of crying because that will make me look week. But when I met with Peeta to travel to the train to the Capitol. He had been crying and wasn't trying to hide it. I'm not sure if that is a tactic or genuine. Before I had time to think, Effie was shoving me into a car and telling me about the wonders to come.


End file.
